wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vallen
|-|Info = ''VALLEN BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! CODING IS ALSO BY ME! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | MFP | Female | Mud/Sand | Student | Hufflepuff | �� | ♎️ | "Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first September was crisp and golden as an apple." - J.K. Rowling, The Deathly Hallows APPEARANCE Vallen is a small, timid-looking dragonet, standing below most of the dragonets in her winglet. Her build is a smooth combination between SandWing and MudWing; chubbier than a SandWing but not as muscular as a MudWing. Her shoulders are always slightly hunched from the weight of her sack hanging across her chest and her talons are constantly twitching and fiddling with small pieces of paper or her pencil. Vallen's eyes are a sad, blue-brown that gaze up at you, stained with long forgotten tears and the joys of running in the wind. These are hidden behind thin, navy blue wire spectacles. A glass pumpkin charm dangles on a thin, silver-metal thread around her neck. A red-and-maroon striped scarf is almost perpetually tied around her neck like a security device, though at times the colors will change to gold and black. Vallen's main scales are a golden-brown, almost a light maple syrup in color. Some of the scales around her neck are slightly lighter from less exposure to sunlight because of her perpetual scarf. Her underbelly, wing flaps, and underbelly are lighter than her main scales, more honey gold than brown. An odd pike-like "barb" on the end of her tail is darker than the rest of her scale color (actual brown) and is long, pointy, and hurts if she pokes you. ABILITIES Vallen's biological abilities don't stand out in any way. Her fire is average, though she is becoming better at controlling how much she breathes out. Her tail-spike does not contain any venom but is sharp and can easily break both skin and scales. However, Vallen excels with her oddities. Unlike most modern avid readers, she can easily comprehend older, slower books and enjoys them more than modern ones. She has a sharp eye for matching colors and enjoys photographing leaves; quite frankly, she has developed the art of stealth and near invisibility. Vallen is also very good climbing trees, though she has fallen out of them a few times. She is also good with animals, particularly dogs and cats. She is also very skilled at tennis. PERSONALITY - Shy and quiet - Not social - Some sarcasm but feels bad using it so she doesn't use it a lot - Has depression but it's not severe - Loves her Yellow Lab puppy, Luminis, to death - Same with her family - Lone wolf - Overanalyzing is fun - Can get really deep but never does - Doesn't consider herself exciting - Loves reading and writing but not drawing/painting/arting in general - Has plants and a Polaroid camera - Wears sweaters and knitted socks when she's inside - Takes her scarf off inside but wears it 24/7 elsewhere HISTORY YEET TRIVIA YEET RELATIONSHIPS 'Mother and Father' Close with the both of them but at the same time doesn't tell them anything because she feels weird doing so. 'Luminis' Loves her wiggling ball of fluff 'Khamsin' A bit wary of him though he seems nice enough. 'Hawk' Really doesn't like him and avoids him as much as possible. 'Sigyn' Vallen likes Sigyn and considers her her friend, though Sigyn's rowdiness can annoy her. |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ GALLERY'' Vallen-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell